


Helping Hand

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Hogwarts Eighth Year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 01:27:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21007424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Blaise and Hermione have to work together.





	Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Hermione's Haven HP Characters roll-a-thon 2019. I received Blaise Zabini/8th year. This is what I came up with. I used grammerly for my beta. Any mistakes it didn't catch are mine.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Blaise Zabini stared at Hermione Granger who was head girl. He couldn’t believe how beautiful she had got over the summer hols. He had become head boy when Draco decided to help his father in his business.

He breathed in and out, trying to calm his nerves as he entered their shared chambers. “Hey, Granger!”

“Zabini. Did you make Head Boy? I was expecting Ferret boy.” Hermione calmly replied as she put her things away.

Blaise coughed and ran a hand over his head. “Well, something came up, and Draco is helping his Father. Oh, allow me, Granger.” He wanted to help her with the cat carrier.  
As soon as he opened the cat carrier up, the half kneazle blinked and meowed at him. “What’s his name?”

“Severus.”

Blaise blinked as he stared at the black kitten kneazle. “Severus? He is cute.” Holding his hand out. Severus mewed at him and rubbed against his hand.

“Well, it seems that he likes you! And that we should call each other by our first names.”

“Alright, Hermione.”

“Blaise.” She tried his name out, which gave him shivers of pleasure.

“I certainly hope that we will get along with each other, Hermione,” Blaise said as he noticed Severus curled up in his lap, purring contently.

“Have you seen our schedule? It seems that we’re getting a new potions teacher, an DADA teacher as well.”

Hermione found the schedule and gasp. “Lucius Malfoy is taking over Professor’s Snape’s classes?”

Blaise smirked.

“We need to help each other out, my dear.”

“Did you know about this?”

“I had guessed it. Draco said that his father is trying to redeem himself. And that Professor Snape is recovering at the manor.”

Hermione sat down slowly on the bed. “So, he did survive?”

“He did. I gather he was one of your favorite teachers?” Blaise asked curiously, raising his eyebrows.

She blushed. “Yes.”

“Well then, we’ll have to look after each other in potions then. Call it a truce?”

They shook hands.

When dinner time came, they agreed to sit together to show house unity. The other students stared in amazement. Headmistress McGonagall smiled, seeing her two top students getting along.


End file.
